Broken Tune
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Forgetting is not easy unless you have someone to help you... Crepsley x Darren. Rated M for Mature theme.


_For SourCreamPuffs_ _and her awesomeness!  
_**Warning: Mature theme**

_

* * *

_**Broken Tune**

Continuous nightmares are not a really pleasant thing at all, especially when it's about your best friend that passed away a few days ago. I barely have any nightmares since I was a kid. In fact, I can't remember any single thing such as having them. But really, it was horrible.

It's like a cassette being rolled in your brain over and over again, you see same things each time, you see the same face each time. It's just awful, as if you're the one who did the crime, you're the one who is responsible for the whole thing—

Wait. I _am _the one who should be responsible for his death. Sam Grest, if he hadn't met Evra and I on Cirque Du Freak, then he would not be _dead._ Would he?

I sat on my hammock, gazing at the ceiling. Evra was already asleep in the room. It was around two in the morning. I just woke up from the nightmare that haunted me for quite a while. They were similar. Me, walking in a tarnish cave, moist and wet. Keep walking, desperately looking for a way out. There, I would see Sam, reaching towards me with the typical smile of his, with his arms wide open. Then he disappeared. Right in front of me. Right when I was just about to took him in a deep hug.

At times, it's different though. Instead of him disappearing, he would just stay there, smiling at me while I ran to him with all my might. In the end, his smile would fade. And the wolf-man appears, and bit him, and chews him, and dines on him, like he did back then.

I curled my fist and resist the urge to crush the wall near me. After I calmed down, I stepped down on the ground, exiting the room. The next thing I realised that I was sitting on the corner, hugging my knees, tears streaming down my cheek.

"Darren?" The familiar voice called me. The door next to me was not opened, though. "Are you doing what I assume you are doing out there?" I ignored him. "Look," Mr Crepsley opened the door, still with his stern-look. "I don't know why you are weeping here, or what you are crying for but—"

Before he could continue I started sobbing again, this time I hold my head close to my knees.

He sighed and crouched near me, tapping me lightly on my shoulder. "Why do you not tell me what is bothering you, Darren? Maybe I can help to sort things out."

"No you can't." I whispered, my voice was stuttered. "You can't..."

"Let me take a guess. Sam?" He asked, staring at me. I nodded slowly and lightly. "Was it nightmare about him?" I nodded again. Sometimes I wonder why he is so smart, or lucky enough, at least. "Losing your loved ones is hard, Darren, trust me, I know how it feels. The more you think about it, the more you will suffer and the longer those nightmares would stay inside your head."

I took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears that swelled on my eyes. However, a picture of Sam flashed into my mind and I burst into tears, again.

Mr Crepsley patted my shoulders, "You want to come inside?" he offered. I said nothing but let him guide me into his room. He then shut the door tight. "I know cannot help you, Darren, but do you want me to do something to cheer you up?"

I bit my lips softly and threw my arms around him, burying my head on his warm body. I can hear him gasping lightly, but then he rounded his long arms around my back. We stayed on the position for a few minutes until my sobbing has ceased. Then, I pulled my head back from his chest, whispering, "sorry I wet your clothes."

"It is perfectly fine." He smiled, sitting on the edge of his opened coffin. "Do you feel any better now?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Mr Crepsley." I managed to create a slight smile on my lips. We both sat in silence before he coughed.

"Are you not going back to sleep?"

"Actually... I was thinking if I can sleep here with you, Mr Crepsley."

My mentor was blushing a bit at that thought and I couldn't help but grin. "If that will make you feel better. But I have to remind you that I only have one coffin."

"I can sleep on top of you." I answered straightaway. "I'm not that heavy so I think you won't be pained too much, will you?" I smiled. "Besides, it would be nice if you can wake me up whenever I start moaning from my nightmare... You're not a heavy sleeper, are you?"

"Do not compare me to Gavner." He said, and then paused for a moment. "Very well, if that is your wish, Darren." He lied on the glittering black coffin, looking at me with a slight blush.

I hesitated for a few seconds there but I decided to get into the coffin. "You won't close the lid, will you?"

"I will not if you do not want it shut."

"Good." I smiled and lied on top of my mentor with my face facing him, he's so warm. My head was on his right shoulder; I'm breathing softly close to his neck and closed my eyes.

I can feel his hands moved and stroked me softly on my hair, it feels so comfortable... the warmth that I missed since the day I walked away from home, the day that I left everything behind. "Thanks for bearing with me, Mr Crepsley." I whispered to his ear.

"No worries, Master Shan."

I lifted my head from his shoulder and I placed it on top of his. I took a light breath and pressed my lips to his. He doesn't seem surprised; instead, he softened under my kiss, as if he knew that I will do that. The orange-haired vampire tilted his head on an angle, trying to find a more comfortable position. When he thought it was right, he put his hands on the back of my head and deepens the kiss.

We both broke for air, slightly panting. He was staring into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Why do you ask? I feel better after I cried. K-Kissing you don't change a thing."

He smiled and pushed my head down, going for another kiss. His lips glided down to my neck and start nibbling softly on it, careful not to draw any blood with his strong teeth. I let out a small shriek. His lips formed a smile on my neck, licking every centimetre of the skin he found.

"M-Mr Crepsley…"

"Hm?" He asked mockingly, still sucking on my neck. I put both of my hands on his tough chest, trying to create a gap because I'm starting to get hard. However, he doesn't let me. He pressed my body down, over his own.

Oh man, I'd have to find a good clothing to cover the bite marks on my neck after this.

His other hand slid under my clothes, stroking my chest with up and down motion. When his fingers touched my nipples, I moaned. He pinched them, toying with them. I'm starting to breathe heavily. With my shaky hands, I grabbed my mentor's red cloak and pulled it down; he helped me to take it off.

Mr Crepsley pushed me back, slowly unbuttoning my white shirt with his long, slender fingers, before shoving it off me. He stopped for a few seconds, staring at my body. He smiled when I blushed. He then leaned forward to lick my chest, sucking on my hardened nipples. I moaned in pleasure, hugging him on his head.

Sitting up, I desperately trying to open his last piece of clothing. However, my strength was uncontrolled and my mind is too fucked up to do so. Though I can't see it, I just knew my mentor was smiling in amusement. I snorted. He tried sitting on the coffin but before he could sit up, I pushed him back down, ripping his clothes up in depression.

"Darren, that is—"

I smacked his lips with my own before he could say anymore. We were having a tongue-wrestle, which is, of course, won by Mr Crepsley.

"—probably is not a very good idea, ripping my clothes." He panted.

"Well, you wouldn't help me taking them off. Besides, it's not your beloved cloak that I'm ripping."

"What a rude assistant I have." Mr Crepsley sighed, "naughty too." He whispered on my ear, sending shiver down my spine. His hands glided down on my trousers, he slid them off my waist with ease. Mr Crepsley rubbed the bulge inside my boxer with a smile on his lips.

I closed my eyes and moaned because of the new sensation that just struck me. Looking at my face, he slowly ran his fingers on my length, rubbing them gently. Sweat began trailing down my face, I feel hot, for some reason. I copied what he did to me, with trembling fingers, I rubbed his member that is still covered by clothing.

I can hear Mr Crepsley moaned softly. He then pushed me to the edge of the coffin, sliding my boxer down and started licking, sucking me.

"Nnh— Ah!" I squealed as I came, releasing white liquid into his mouth. I can see he gulped them down. His tongue darted on his lips, cleaning the leftover.

"I see you are not used to this." He smirked.

"Well, of course I'm not!" I frowned. He chuckled. Then, he slid his pants down, as well as his boxer.

_Holy shit, he's huge. _I stared. Well, actually, not that big. But compared to mine... I looked at his then look at mine, repeating the process a few times. The orange-haired vampire covered his lips with his hands, trying to cover his wide grin. "Well, Darren?" I looked up. "Are you going to sit there, busy comparing our sizes or you will do something?"

I can feel my face heat up more than before and with a weak smile, I bent my body, licking Mr Crepsley's member which is covered in pre-cum. With hesitation, I took it inside my mouth, careful not to scratch it with my tough teeth, bringing it deep down.

"D-Darren!" He gasped. "Do not use your throat all of sudden—" Before he could finish his sentence, sticky liquid came, pouring into my throat. I choked and gagged, pulling back from his throbbing member. I spat the liquid to the floor.

"Uhn..." I wiped my teary eyes. Inside my throat, I can feel Mr Crepsley's sperm, running to my stomach.

"Sorry, I was surprised." Both of us stated, at the same time. I saw him holding a chuckle, unlike me who just laughed. He looked at the ground and his coffin for a few moments before he sighed, "I have to clean this mess."

"Go ahead. I'm going to rest now." I grinned.

"You irresponsible young assistant. It should be _you_ who are meant to clean this, not me." He scowled. "Never mind, I will do it later." He lied on the coffin while I'm on top of him. We are still naked, feeling each others warmth. I feel like I'm melting. "Sleep tight, Master Shan."

Before I could realise it, I closed both of my eyes and drift into a deep sleep because I'm sure the nightmare will not haunt me any longer. Not that I will forget about Sam, it's just... with this warmth under me, what should I be scared of?

I wish we can stay in this position forever, I want the time around us to stop ticking.

Though I know it's impossible.

**END**

It ends xD how amusing, hyukhyukhyuk... *kicked out* Well, I don't think the story made much sense... but for those who read the 9th book should know what the last two lines exactly means.

A review will be nice :D but please don't flame... I know I'm not a decent writer, I'm still learning...


End file.
